youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JUNTEX
JUNTEX is a channel who mainly does comedy and action videos, however they do other random videos as well like challenges and channel updates. History The main people who are actually part of JUNTEX are Jack Ieronimo, Alex Ieronimo, Hunter D'Antonio and are the newest member Joe Barlow. Jack and Alex are brothers and are friends with Hunter and Joe. Intro Change JUNTEX has had many different intros for all their different stages throughout their time on YouTube Channel Updates So Far JUNTEX has uploaded 3 Channel Update videos, two on their original channel and one on their extras channel, JUNTEXTRAS. Popular Videos JUNTEX has also uploaded many other popular videos such as Drunk Rambo, The Craigslist Social Experiment (GONE WRONG), No Punching Allowed!-US Immigration Satire, Who's Robbing This House Anyways?, Snare Drills-Island Survival, Snare Drills-Campus Survival, We Do the Charlie Charlie Challenge!, Fart Mail, The Harlem Shake-There Is No Escape, Whale Pee, I'm Triggered!, Intervention CS:GO and many others. Username Their channel was originally called Jah5331; the "Jah" part was made by combining the first letter of their first names; In this case J'ack, '''A'lex, 'H'unter. So 'JAH'5331. They are now called JUNTEX; They still made it by combining a couple of letters of their first names: 'J'ACK, H'UNT'ER, and AL'''EX. '''So '''JUNTEX. Slender in Real Life They made a series to do with the Slender Man called "Slender in Real Life". They based it off the popular PC Game Slender: The Arrival and Slender: The Eight Pages. All videos consist of one main Character: Charlie Matheson Junior played by Alex Ieronimo, Carl Ross played by Jack Ieronimo, Clem Puckett played by himself, Lauren played by Viana Barnes (Jack's Girlfriend) and Hunter D'Antonio played by himself. We don't meet the friends such as Clem until Episode 2 (REMASTERED), Carl until Episode 4, Lauren until Episode 7 and Hunter until Episode 11. We don't meet the enemies such as Slender Man until Episode 1 (REMASTERED) and Kate The Chaser until Episode 2 (REMASTERED). Episodes 3-6 start at the same place but they just continue on in Episode 7. As the episodes progress, things get more intense, dangerous and gory. The Hunting for Slenderman Series (Slender in Real Life Season 2) JUNTEX recently started a new series in which Alex, Jack, Hunter and a few others are trying to hunt down and find Slenderman in Real Life and in episode 3 the went to the abandoned location which was seen at the end of Slender in Real Life 15 and the start of Slender in Real Life 16. The Unexplained Ending of the Slender in Real Life Series In a video titled "Slender in Real Life 17", it starts out as a typical Slender in Real Life Episode but it's then revealed that the video is about Alex and Jack talking about the new Slenderman movie they went to see. For most of the video the talk about the best and worst moments from the movie. Then at the end of the video they explain the real detailed ending of the Slender in Real Life Series. It is revealed that Charlie and Clem are the same person from the future and the past and the thing is that Slenderman isn't the main villain; it's always Clem who is at the top of the order and what Clem/Charlie has realized is that he can create his own reality by going back in time and bringing Charlie's youngest form into that timeline and then kills himself in that timeline and puts his soul into Charlie's body and then is able to live forever which is hinted at near the end of Slender in Real Life 16 right before Clem dies says: "Charlie, you can live forever!" before Carl shoots him. Clem has done this multiple times throughout his life and is something he does routinely, he goes back in time over and over again. However, this time he messed up a little bit and when he created this reality in the woods, Carl, Lauren and Hunter were all in the woods when he did this, which is world they lived in and everything that happens is controlled by Clem; secretly in order to get Charlie to kill off Hunter, Lauren and Carl so that Clem can become younger Charlie. Clem knows that the only way that he can keep this thing going is if everyone else is gone. Finally at the end, Carl realizes everything that for in order for Charlie to keep going is if it's just him alone which is why he end's up killing himself and that's why it works. After that Charlie finally breaks the cycle and he puts on Clem's shirt and glasses which is why Charlie and Clem are the same person. Original Episodes Remastered Episodes Gaming Videos Slender: The Eight Pages Slender: The Arrival Mobile Gaming Short Films Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers